


Бирюза

by Kartona



Series: Самоцветы [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Повзрослевший Алм возвращается в Аскр и встречается с прошлым, которое никогда не хотел забывать.





	Бирюза

**Author's Note:**

> В фф использованы разные версии Алма и Беркута. Имена тех, что взрослее выделены курсивом.

Все случилось неожиданно. Не прошло и минуты, как _Алм_ впервые за день смог уединиться и сесть. Спинка кресла в королевских покоях оказалась настолько мягкой, что он невольно прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Из дремы в сознание его привел легкий толчок, а следом откуда-то знакомое чувство невесомости. Он падал. Осознание этого заставило распахнуть глаза и ухватиться за первое, что попало под руку. Этим чем-то оказалась чужая рука, облаченная в перчатку. Подняв глаза выше, _Алм_ с удивлением обнаружил, что ее хозяином было лицо, одновременно ему и знакомое, и нет.

— Добро пожаловать, _Алм_.

Теплая улыбка расставила все по своим местам, и _Алм_ вспомнил его — Киран — призыватель из другого мира. Аскр вновь нуждался в помощи героев, и _Алм_ был одним из них. По крайней мере, так он думал, пока не заметил, что лицо Кирана с их последней встречи ничуть не постарело.

— Давно не… — _Алм_ осекся, — А сколько вообще прошло времени?

— Не так много, — Киран замялся, — …на самом деле, ты все еще здесь. Призыв позволяет вызывать одного и того же героя множество раз, главное, чтобы временной промежуток был не слишком мал.

— …понятно.

Думать _Алму_ после тяжелого дня совсем не хотелось, и он счел беспокойство за себя Кирана излишним — тот всегда был слишком добросердечным. А что касалось другого себя… Первая мысль сочла эту идею интересной, но тут же отложила до лучших времен.

Попросив Кирана напомнить, где его комната, _Алм_ согласился на помощь слуги и попрощался с другом. Проходя по всегда хранившим прохладу даже в знойные дни знакомым коридорам, _Алм_ начал медленно вспоминать детали своего пребывания. Увлекшись, он едва не сбил с ног остановившегося перед какой-то дверью слугу. Извинившись за невнимательность, _Алм_ спросил:

— Разве здесь была моя комната?

— Прошу прощения, но та комната занята. Господин Киран должен был сообщить вам об этом…

Потратив пару секунд, чтобы сообразить, _Алм_ кивнул и поблагодарил за сопровождение. Войдя, он без промедления упал на кровать. Несмотря на неприятно давившую на грудь пластину доспехов, которые он вынужден был носить и в мирное время, чтобы соответствовать статусу и оправдывать доверие соратников отца, он не позаботился раздеться. Не прошло и минуты, как он уснул — сказался недостаток сна.

Пробуждение по команде отдохнувшего тела оказалось непривычно приятным, не в пример затекшим от сна в доспехах мышцам. Потирая плечи, и попутно расстегивая кожаные ремни, удерживающие пластину на груди, он выглянул в окно. Солнце было высоко. На первый взгляд _Алм_ проспал до обеда. Замок пребывал в спокойствии и спешить, похоже, не стоило, так что он решил воспользоваться возможностью отдохнуть. Переодевшись в найденную в комнате легкую кожаную броню, явно подготовленную для него заранее, он вышел во внутренний замковый двор.

Знакомых лиц было много. Отказываясь от приглашений вместе провести время, _Алм_ описал двор по кругу, воскрешая в памяти забытый пейзаж. Весна в Аскре едва успела закончиться: везде стояли высохшие лужи, солнце приятно грело, но не жарило. Проходя мимо привязи с оседланными лошадьми, он остановился, увидев пару понравившихся ему. В мастях _Алм_ не разбирался, но признал их вороными. Играющее на гладкой шерсти ухоженных животных солнце лишь прибавляло их красоте, и _Алм_ залюбовался.

Хозяева не заставили себя долго ждать. Услышав за спиной шаги, _Алм_ обернулся и обомлел. На него неприязненно смотрел тот, кого не должно было быть в мире живых — его двоюродный брат — Беркут.

— Ты что-то хотел от моего коня?

Беркут шагнул к привязи, заставив _Алма_ отступить.

— Чтобы ты знал — я — принц, и к моим вещам нельзя прикасаться без спроса.

Приказной недобрый тон не дал усомниться, что перед _Алмом_ был кто-то иной. Эту надменность невозможно было спутать ни с чьей другой, однако Беркут, которого знал _Алм_, умер. _Алм_ убил его собственными руками. _Алм_ попятился еще дальше.

— Да не бойся ты так, на первый раз прощаю.

Беркут принял шок _Алма_ за страх. Действительно боясь, но не самого Беркута, тот не мог внять разуму, говорившему что-то о Киране и словах, о том, что героев призывали из разных временных отрезков. Сбежать прежде, чем его поглотила дрожь, _Алм_ не успел — неожиданно позади послышался разъяренный крик, а следом прямо над его головой раздался звон металла. _Алм_ инстинктивно пригнулся, ожидая нового удара, но его не последовало, и он задрал голову вверх.

Перед ним развевался плащ темно-синего цвета. Хозяин плаща держал в руках копье, направляя острие на стоявшего перед ним _Беркута_. _Беркута_, каким _Алм_ запомнил его, прежде чем убить. _Беркута_, поглощенного огнем Дюмы. _Беркута_, являющегося к нему в кошмарах. _Алм_ оглянулся на Беркута, призванного в этот мир не знающим горькой правды о ждущей его судьбе.

Отреагировать _Алм_ не успел и вздрогнул от рева _Беркута_.

— Пойди прочь, или прежде, чем убить его, я снесу голову тебе, Дмитрий!

Переполненный злобой голос донес до _Алма_ лишь имя — Дмитрий. Если бы он уже не сидел на земле, то упал бы под весом нахлынувших чувств. Дружба с Кираном и полученный в боях незаменимый опыт были не единственным, что _Алм_ забыл, вернувшись домой. Дмитрий — его сердце отозвалось на это имя нестерпимой тоской.

Отбив удар копья _Беркута_ своим, Дмитрий бросил назад:

— _Алм_! Я говорил тебе не попадаться ему на глаза! Уходи!

Тот не слышал, но помощь пришла неожиданно: Беркут схватил его за плечи и тряхнул изо всех сил. Этого не хватило, чтобы полностью привести _Алма_ в чувство, однако пробудило инстинкт самосохранения, заставив откатиться назад, услышав свист оружия. Оттолкнув его в сторону, Беркут встал перед Дмитрием, закрыв от другого себя.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати это. Я прошу тебя!

Голос Беркута дрожал. Дрожали и его руки. Заметить что-то еще _Алм_ не успел — воспользовавшись заминкой, к нему подбежал Дмитрий и, крепко вцепившись в руку, бегом увел за собой. Стоило им зайти в замок, как мимо пробежал запыхавшийся Киран. Решив, что опасность позади, _Алм_, не слушая Дмитрия, припал к стене и осел. Снаружи все еще доносились громкие яростные обещания _Беркута_ его убить. Смотря в лицо склонившегося над ним Дмитрия, _Алм_ не слышал ничего.

Кое-как Дмитрию удалось отвести его к себе. Усадив _Алма_ за стол, он сказал что-то об успокаивающем чае и кухне. Сглотнув вставший в горле ком, _Алм_ судорожно выдохнул:

— Пожалуйста… не оставляй меня одного.

Дмитрий замолчал на полуслове и, едва не выйдя из комнаты, вернулся, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Встав рядом, сказал:

— Я понимаю, что тебе хотелось размять ноги после долгой поездки, но не стоило настолько забываться. С _Беркутом_ не может совладать даже Киран. Чем ты думал, подходя так близко к его лошади?

_Алм_ слышал и в то же время не мог вникнуть в суть его слов. Картина произошедшего все никак не укладывалась в голове, пополняясь все новыми и новыми знаниями о мире, в котором они находились. Постепенно _Алм_ вспоминал наивного себя, увлеченного неизведанным и новым; сражения, в которых он вел пехоту, здешних людей, которых пришлось убить за неимением другого выбора; Дмитрия, обладающего непревзойденной техникой боя с копьем, Дмитрия, который вызывал восхищение; и Кирана, который помог осознать истинную природу этого восхищения; Дмитрия, которого любил _Алм_, и Дмитрия, который любил _Алма_.

_Алм_ закрыл лицо руками и тяжело вздохнул. Обязанности будущего короля уже не казались непосильной ношей. Сейчас он бы отдал все, чтобы вернуться к ним. К ним и всегда готовой его поддержать Силике. Имя дорогой подруги отдалось в груди острым уколом. Вскинув голову, _Алм_ столкнулся взглядом с Дмитрием. Пронзительно-голубые глаза смотрели на него с неприкрытым беспокойством. _Алм_ знал, что Дмитрий однажды уже потерял близких. Скажи _Алм_ сейчас, что вернувшись домой, забыл о его существовании…

— Прости, Дмитрий.

Тот покачал головой.

— Мне извинения не к чему, извинись перед Беркутом. Хорошо, что в этот раз Киран успел, и все обошлось без последствий. Прошлый был… — он резко прервался, — Больше не выходи на улицу так бездумно и не оставляй свой ме… _Алм_, где твой меч?

— Здесь.

Положив руку на пояс, _Алм_ обнаружил пустоту и заозирался по сторонам. Меч в поле зрения не нашелся. Дмитрий вздохнул.

— Ничего не поделать, если он остался там. Киран или кто-то из слуг занесет его позже, если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы он немедленно был при тебе.

_Алм_ покачал головой головой. Видя, что Дмитрий, несмотря на просьбу ранее, все еще собирается уйти, он вновь попросил:

— Останься со мной. Сегодня же… свободный день?

— Да, — подтвердил Дмитрий.

— Тогда… — было пристыженный, он помедлил.

Дмитрий поцеловал его прежде, чем им овладели сомнения о правильности просьбы. Валенсия и обязанности были слишком далеко, а Дмитрий рядом. Забытые эмоции всколыхнули глубоко спрятанные воспоминания. Обычно именно _Алм_ отвлекал ночами Дмитрия, когда тот не мог спать из-за кошмаров. Сегодня кошмары снились бы именно ему, и он как можно дольше не хотел бы в них погружаться.

Отстранившись, Дмитрий помедлил, будто взвешивая следующие слова:

— Я побуду сегодня с тобой, но прежде тебе нужно успокоиться. Чай подойдет для этого как нельзя лучше.

_Алм_ опустил голову.

— Я… — он испустил неуверенный смешок и посмотрел в сторону, — Конечно, иди. Я никуда не денусь.

Дмитрий ушел. Несколько минут _Алм_, ни о чем не думая, сидел в тишине. Отсутствие звуков, несмотря на страх остаться одному, успокаивало. _Алм_ коснулся пальцами губ. Ощущение мимолетного прикосновения все еще не пропало. Подняв взгляд, _Алм_ осмотрелся. Комната, в которой он находился, была одновременно знакома и нет: мебель находилась на тех же местах; книги больше не лежали в стопках, поставленные в ряд на столе; корешки уже не содержали в названиях что-то, близкое к Аскру; начало лета здесь несло с собой отголоски прохладной весны, но небольшой камин был вычищен.

Дмитрий упомянул, что Алм вернулся сегодня. Зная себя, _Алм_ мог предположить, что другой он сначала покончил бы с делами, а уже потом занялся бы своей усталостью. Однако Кирану скорее всего пришлось отвлечься от его доклада, так что настоящий хозяин комнаты не заставил бы себя долго ждать.

Подготовиться к встрече с самим собой _Алм_ не успел. Звон доспехов донесся слишком поздно, вместе с едва различимым скрипом дверных петель. Пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное, _Алм_ посмотрел сначала на ноги вошедшего. Знакомая пара сапог до колена вызвала в груди чувство ностальгии. _Алм_ поднял взгляд выше и встретился с темно-зелеными глазами. На мгновение они застыли в замешательстве. Первым, улыбнувшись, в себя пришел «гость»:

— Ого! Ты действительно я.

Слышать свой голос со стороны было странно. _Алм_ кивнул, не зная, что ответить. Другой он напротив выглядел так, будто не мог выбрать, что сказать первым.

— Киран говорил, что ты был призван вчера. Я уже встречал героев, которые были дважды призваны из одного мира, но разного времени, но и не думал, что смогу встретить сам себя. Это так внезапно. Ты из будущего, не так ли? Не знаю, можно ли, но если можно, расскажешь, как там дела? Все в порядке? Дедушка все еще такой же строгий? Мне удалось выбраться из-под его надзора? Как все? Мне удалось повидать Силику? — проговорив все на одном дыхании, он прервался, чтобы сделать глубокий вздох.

Опешив не от вопросов, но названного последним имени, _Алм_ промолчал. Находясь здесь и сейчас, думая вовсе не о ней, предавал ли он ее, или же привязанность к ней и была настоящим предательством? Ему предстояло мучиться этим вопросом до тех пор, пока он не вернулся бы домой, напрочь позабыв об этом сомнении.

— Прости, что так внезапно завалил вопросами, — вновь попытался увлечь его в разговор другой Алм. — Я… Может быть, ты сам хотел мне что-то сказать?

_Алм_ помотал головой. Поняв, что не может молчать вечно, произнес:

— Все нормально. Я просто не…

Договорить ему не дал шум в коридоре. Алм подвинулся в сторону, и в комнату вошел Дмитрий с подносом. Несмотря на удивление, сдержанность позволила ему не дать чайному сервизу разбиться. Подойдя к столу, Дмитрий поставил поднос на край и принялся освобождать место.

Не видя, как тот отреагировал, _Алм_ ощутил себя лжецом.

— Дмитрий, я…

Он не смог найти подходящих для извинения слов. Их просто не было. Алм молчал в замешательстве. Послышался звон посуды и тихое журчание воды. Дмитрий обернулся, держа две чашечки на блюдцах. Передав одну _Алму_ на кровати, другую он отдал все еще стоящему Алму, а сам сел у стола, развернув стул.

— А я все думал, что с тобой было не так.

Поднеся чашечку ко рту, _Алм_ опустил ее обратно на блюдце.

— Прости, Дмитрий. Я должен был сказать.

— Все в порядке.

— Но…

— Пей чай.

Послушавшись и отхлебнув из чашечки, _Алм_ не почувствовал вкуса. Хоть Дмитрий внешне и выглядел спокойно, о его истинном настроении можно было лишь гадать. Алм кинул на Дмитрия обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Утром он нарвался на Беркутов, — прямо произнес Дмитрий.

Округлив глаза, Алм посмотрел на виноватого себя.

— Ты в порядке?

Тот кивнул.

— Точно? Этот Беркут…

— Нет, все в порядке. Просто не могу прийти в себя. _Беркут_… Я… Мне надо побыть одному. — Он поднялся с места, — Я пойду к себе.

Приняв из его рук чашечку, Алм молча проводил его взглядом из комнаты. Сам не притронувшись к чаю, он вернул посуду на поднос.

— Похоже, что он знает… Этот «я» знаю, что довело _Беркута_ до такого состояния. Может быть, я мог бы все предотвратить?

Встав рядом, Дмитрий положил руку ему на плечо.

— Мне поговорить с ним?

Отступив назад и дав себя обнять, Алм ответил:

— Не взваливай на себя лишнее, Дмитрий.

***

— Может быть, все-таки поговоришь с ним?

_Алм_ ничуть не удивился, когда на следующий день Киран появился с этим предложением перед его дверью. Когда он был младше, _Алм_ безоговорочно верил в близких людей и не сомневался в их помощи. Сейчас многое изменилось, но не впустить друга он не мог.  
На столе высились несколько книжных стопок. Киран с любопытством окинул их взглядом и, приняв приглашение сесть на кровать, кажется, принялся пытаться разглядеть оттуда названия. Тишина без ответа на повисший вопрос оказалась не из приятных. Подойдя к столу, _Алм_ отодвинул стул и, ничуть не боясь покачнувшихся стопок, сел перед ними.

— Прежде, чем я поговорю с ним, я хотел бы задать тебе вопрос.

Киран удивленно приподнял брови и кивнул.

— Герои, которые как я попадали в Аскр не один раз… В замке есть кто-то из них? Или, может быть, ты знаешь…

— Знаю что? — Киран наконец-то смахнул с головы капюшон, дав заглянуть в лицо. — Сейчас — никого. Правда, если мне не изменяет память, был кто-то на границе. Мы с ним особо не общались, но я постараюсь помочь, если ты объяснишь.

_Алм_ помолчал, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Наконец он сказал:

— Пообещаешь, что это останется между нами?

— Обещаю.

— Я забыл обо всем. — _Алм_ сделал паузу, подбирая слова. — Все, что я пережил, находясь в этом мире, исчезло из моей памяти, когда я вернулся домой. А вчера… вчера утром, я помнил тебя, но даже не знал имени Дмитрия.

— А что на счет сейчас? — осторожно спросил Киран.

— Лучше бы я никогда не вспоминал этих чувств.

— Прости, — машинально сказал Киран.

_Алм_ покачал головой и посмотрел в пол.

— Я хочу знать, происходит ли так со всеми, или же мой случай особый.

— Насколько мне известно, те, кто попал сюда уже не в первый раз, поначалу жаловались на головную боль. Поэтому я выделил тебе больше времени на отдых.

— А их память?

— Мне не хотелось бы делать поспешных заключений, но потеря воспоминаний могла бы объяснить их странное поведение в первые дни. Обычно временной промежуток достаточно долгий, и я считал, что они просто не сразу привыкали к прежней жизни здесь.

_Алм_ сжал руки в кулаки. Часть него вздохнула с облегчением, зная, что муки совести прекратятся. Другая в ужасе завопила, что хочет увидеть Дмитрия. Третья все еще настаивала на том, чтобы он нашел Беркута.

— На днях я собираюсь совершить призыв нового героя. По моему расчету шансы, что это будет кто-то из знакомых, достаточно высоки.

Киран встал и, подойдя к _Алму_, положил руку ему на плечо. Тот поднял голову.

— Я все еще не опытен, как призыватель, и многого не знаю. Возможно, проблема в том, что Алм все еще здесь, и ты не из его будущего, а параллельного, и тебе по какой-то причине перешли его воспоминания.

_Алм_ нахмурился. Подобное объяснение едва ли смягчало обстоятельства.

— Я не могу обещать, что все будет наилучшим образом, но обещаю, что помогу, как смогу. Если новый герой будет мне незнаком, я постараюсь найти тебе поручение, чтобы попасть на границу.

Сделав над собой усилие, _Алм_ улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Спасибо.

***

Слова о сожалении своих поступков зачастую делали все хуже прежнего. Прекрасно это зная, _Алм_ все равно хотел попробовать. Застать одного Беркута без присутствия рядом другого оказалось труднее, чем он рассчитывал. Как правило, на людях они показывались всегда вместе, или же _Беркут_ появлялся следом в считанные минуты. _Алму_ удалось узнать, что комнаты Беркутов находились рядом, и в их обязанности входило обучение местной стражи. Стража в этом особо не нуждалась, но таким образом перенаправлялась излишняя агрессивность старшего принца.

В один из дней, когда _Алм_ издалека наблюдал за одной из таких тренировок, к Беркутам присоединился Дмитрий. К своему удивлению, за то время пока _Алм_ следил за двоюродным братом, обнаружилось, что Дмитрий вполне неплохо ладил с горделивыми принцами. Или же пытался взять на себя часть проблем, которые они доставляли другим. Держась на достаточном расстоянии, _Алм_ не мог понять, что из этого было правдой, а с Дмитрием он так и не поговорил.

Спор по поводу использовать ли настоящее оружие в тренировочном бою, прервал Беркут. Дмитрий изначально был за безопасность, и _Беркуту_ не оставалось ничего, кроме как уступить. После непродолжительного боя, где оба были несерьезны, Дмитрий ушел. _Алм_ проводил его удаляющуюся фигуру печальным взглядом и вернул внимание к площадке с манекенами. Стражники вернулись к отработке выпадов. Беркуты о чем-то разговаривали. Неожиданно один из них посмотрел в сторону _Алма_. Между ними было не меньше десятка метров, но _Алм_ ощутил гнев в чужих глазах настолько ярко, будто тот стоял прямо перед ним.

_Алм_ понял — _Беркут_ знал. Все эти дни, пока _Алм_ пытался подобрать подходящее время, чтобы поговорить с одним из них, ненавидящий его _Беркут_ знал об этом, и ничего не предпринимал. По-видимому, сегодня его терпение подошло к концу. Будь _Алм_ моложе, он бы все равно попытался поговорить. _Алм_ послушался опыта и, скрепя сердце, решил отказаться от извинений.

***

Приближался фестиваль танцев. Время отдыха для защитников Аскра было не менее важным, чем выполнение обязанностей, и Анна предложила создать класс для обучения танцам. Смехотворная на первый взгляд идея многими была воспринята серьезно. Смущение Алма отступило, сменившись обеспокоенностью, когда среди немногих прочих собирающихся брать уроки Анны он увидел Беркутов. Тот, что всегда доставлял жителям замка проблемы, выглядел спокойно, но только до той поры, пока ему не попался бы Алм. Не успев спрятаться от его взгляда, Алм испуганно замер на месте. Их глаза встретились. _Беркут_ нахмурился и… фыркнув, отвернулся. Алм, не помня, как перестав, вновь начал дышать.

Желающих заниматься танцами оказалось меньше, чем пришло: многим просто было интересно понаблюдать за процессом. Альфонс был в числе последних, но сестра, не найдя партнера, с довольным видом рассказывала Анне об обратном. Встав рядом с ним к стене, Алм сочувственно окинул его взглядом.

— А тебя кто заставил?

Его не заставили, а попросили. Опустив это, Алм ответил:

— Дмитрий.

Продолжить разговор они не успели — Шарена подозвала Альфонса к себе. Анна попросила всеобщего внимания. Заметив среди прочих Дмитрия, Алм подошел поближе, внимательно слушая объяснения. Темой этого урока был танец для официальной части праздника. Анна рассказывала теорию, Шарена и Альфонс показывали ее на практике. По словам Анны, в медленных плавных движениях для новичков не было ничего сложного, а со стороны все выглядело эффектно. Пронаблюдав за более чем умелыми в танце братом и сестрой, Алм мог с этим поспорить.

Когда пришло время искать пару, Алм успешно отказался от нескольких предложений и, дождавшись, пока подойдет Дмитрий, принял его приглашение на танец. Среди прочих, не считая Беркутов, они были единственными, чья пара состояла из мужчин. Обратить на это внимание никто не успел — по распоряжению Анны заиграла музыка. Дмитрий привлек Алма к себе. Заметив краем глаза, как в зал вошел кто-то еще, Алм отвлекся, ощутив, как на талию легла ладонь. Стараясь сосредоточится на голосе и словах Анны, громко повторявшей объяснения танцевальных шагов, взяв в правую руку чужую левую, Алм шагнул вперед за отступившим назад Дмитрием.

Дмитрий вел в танце уверенно, не боясь за свои ноги. Пытаясь оправдать его доверие, Алм заставлял себя следовать его примеру, но привычные к физическим нагрузкам мышцы будто задеревенели и все, чего он смог добиться было сохранением осанки во время оборотов и отступлений. Замедлив ритм, Дмитрий наклонил голову к его уху и тихо произнес:

— Ты слишком напряжен. Расслабься.

Ощутив его дыхание на шее, Алм поежился и невольно стиснул пальцы на его плече. Теперь ему уже совершенно точно не казалась хорошей идея обучаться новым танцам. Ему с головой хватило бы деревенских народных плясок, которые никто бы не разрешил на балу, с чем он был сейчас согласен. Все что угодно, лишь бы избежать объятий у всех на виду, названных танцем.

— Для первого раза у тебя неплохо получается, — не унимался Дмитрий, не подозревая о чужом затруднении.

Медленные поглаживания по спине разуверили Алма в невиновности его намерений. Отвлекшись, Алм случайно наступил ему на ногу. Их ритм выбился из общего, и они едва не налетели на пару рядом. Ловко заставив партнера обернуться на месте, _Беркут_ удержал его от столкновения. Алм вовремя отвернулся, и все-таки ощутил затылком прожигающую насквозь злобу. Надолго она не задержалась, и Алм вспомнил о промашке.

— Прости, Дмитрий.

Тот очаровательно улыбнулся:

— Мои ноги на сегодня в твоем распоряжении.

Алм едва не оступился вновь, благо Дмитрий, предвидя это, вовремя убрал ногу. Справившись с собой, Алм смог вернуться в ритм спустя еще несколько шагов.  
Танцующие в паре метров от них Беркуты все еще сохраняли боевой настрой. _Беркут_ цепко удерживал «близнеца» на слишком близком расстоянии, внешне умело сохраняя пристойный вид. Заметив Алма за вечер вот уже второй раз, его настроение стало еще хуже, хотя казалось, что это невозможно. Беркут терпел до последнего, надеясь, что тот заметит излишне приложенную силу. Когда боль стала нестерпимой, он тихо подал голос:

— _Беркут_…

Острый взгляд на мгновение лишил его дара речи.

— Что такое, мой дорогой Беркут?

— Мне… больно.

Реакция на эти слова была непредсказуема. В худшем случае все могло окончиться очередным скандалом и вывихнутыми конечностями.

— Беркут…

Всегда несущий грубость потустороннего присутствия голос оказался на удивление мягок, но Беркут инстинктивно сжался. Ладонь на талию сдвинулась выше, гладя, а затем вернулась на место. Аккуратно переплетя пальцы их ведущих рук, _Беркут_ замедлил шаг.

— Мне тоже больно видеть, как этот смерд пытается выдавать себя за благородного, но постарайся не обращать на него внимания. Глаза всех в этом зале обращены на нас, и мы обязаны оправдать их ожидания.

Возможно, ему грезился один из балов, где он танцевал с Ринеей. В этой логике было множество прорех, однако Беркут не придал им значения, впервые за сегодня дав себе слабину в чужом присутствии. Когда другой он вел себя подобающе, он почти мог забыть все сотворенные ужасы. Почти — руки все равно потели от переживания, что что-то может пойти не так.

Мелодия смолкла. По ранее обговоренной условности это значило, что надо сменить партнера. Краем глаза Беркут заметил, что пара Дмитрия и Алма удалилась от него достаточно, чтобы _Беркут_ не стал затевать перепалку. Сами они остались на месте: _Беркут_ отстранился, но все еще крепко держал за руку, не давая даже мыслей о побеге.

Алм подошел к стене, у которой стояли наблюдающие, где среди прочих были пришедшие позже Киран и _Алм_. Подходить _Беркут_ не собирался, но стоя рядом, здравомыслящий принц ощущал, как чужое намерение тает с каждым мгновением. К ним подошел слуга, предложивший прохладительные напитки. Почтительное обращение и красное вино пришлись _Беркуту_ по вкусу, и ими (на самом деле, разумеется, лишь одним) было решено понаблюдать за другими героями еще немного.

К компании у стены подошел Дмитрий. До этого взмахивающий руками, видимо, говоря о движениях в танце, Киран прервался и обратился к нему.

Беркут, не веря, что и правда это делает, осторожно предложил:

— Возможно, мне следует вести в следующем танце?

Взгляд, горящий огнем, поймал его собственный. Раздумье на чужом лице дало понять, что выбранный вариант был верным для сохранения чужого настроения. Когда первые ноты торжественной музыки раздались вновь, усмехнувшись, _Беркут_ отпустил руку и протянул Беркуту ладонь. Они закружились по залу вместе с остальными парами.

— Смотри, у него прекрасно получается, так что не надо говорить, что ты не научишься.  
Улыбнувшись, Киран поиграл вином в бокале. Алм, предпочтя не смотреть в центр зала, обернулся и обомлел. Дмитрий и _Алм_, как и Беркуты, выделялись среди прочих пар. В отличие от последних, первые оставляли приятное впечатление. В технике исполнения они не уступали, более того, в танце Дмитрия, которого вел _Алм_, чувствовалась естественная грация.

— Это… точно я? — не веря глазам, спросил Алм.

— Видимо, у тебя был хороший учитель.

Засмотревшись, Алм не заметил игривости в чужом тоне. _Алм_ не чувствовал смущения ни от чужой близости, ни пристального внимания. От прежнего него, переполненного тревогой и во время отдыха, не осталось и следа; плавно лавируя с Дмитрием меж других пар, кажется, он даже наслаждался следованием ритму и выписыванием кругов шагами.

К своему неожиданному неудовольствию Алм заметил, что расслабился и Дмитрий. Сменить партнера предложил именно он. Теперь Алм понимал почему. Несмотря на это, грудь сдавило незнакомое чувство зависти. Ревновать к самому себе было глупо, но поделать с этим ничего было нельзя — поменяйся они обратно, и очарование танца бесследно исчезнет. Алм мысленно вздохнул и подозвал слугу. По крайней мере, он своими глазами видел, что в будущем станет достойным Дмитрия.

— Ты разительно продвинулся. Пожалуй, теперь мне есть чему у тебя поучиться.

Это был не комплимент, Дмитрий и правда так считал. Хоть тот и едва ли изменился внешне, разница в навыках с Алмом поражала.

— Мне пришлось, — _Алм_ заглянул ему в глаза, — знал бы ты, чего это стоило.

— Расскажешь?

_Алм_ отвел взгляд.

— Или можешь оставить все в тайне. Но я надеялся услышать, что сыграл в твоем желании обучаться немалую роль.

Все еще смотря в сторону, _Алм_ уклончиво ответил:

— Не особо приятное было время.

_Алм_ не хотел вот так обрывать разговор, но не мог и заставить себя лгать напрямую. Главной причиной совершенствования вальса для _Алма_ были Силика и желание достойно выглядеть рядом с ней. Дмитрий нашел его молчанию другое объяснение.

— Тебя все еще беспокоит _Беркут_?

Не раздумывая, _Алм_ покачал головой. Дмитрий отчасти был прав: присутствие рядом двоюродного брата доставляло ощутимый дискомфорт, но он не шел ни в какое сравнение с первоначальным шоком. К тому же, сейчас перед глазами _Алма_ было более чем достаточное основание, из-за которого он согласился танцевать лишь после уговоров. Дмитрий был слишком близко. Еще помня тепло его губ, сейчас _Алм_ мог почувствовать его сердцебиение через руки. На естественное желание быть еще ближе в памяти всплывал образ Силики. Если бы _Алм_ поцеловал Дмитрия, навязчивое видение исчезло бы из подсознания, однако этого он себе позволить не мог.

— Ты волнуешься за тех, кого оставил позади?

Дмитрий сделал новый, основанный на его поведении вывод, оказавшись не далеко от истины. Продолжи он предполагать, то возможно, мог и докопаться до самой сути — вины перед другой. _Алм_ сделал над собой усилие и, посмотрев Дмитрию в лицо, соврал:

— Немного. В стране напряженная обстановка и…

Чей-то громкий вскрик перебил его. Музыка стихла. Остановившись, Дмитрий и _Алм_ синхронно обернулись на шум. Виновниками ожидаемо была пара Беркутов, но причина заставила брови Алма высоко приподняться вверх. Они целовались.

***

Война вернулась в Аскр неожиданно. Затишье прервалось нападением на границы. Вовремя не отреагировав, первую атаку все же удалось отбить немалыми потерями и, что еще хуже, пограничный замок лишился нескольких ключевых героев. Враги воспользовались тем, что герои, не сдерживаемые страхом смерти (вместо нее они возвращались обратно в свой мир) как правило, исполняли свой долг до последнего. Гарнизон замка сопротивлялся, как мог. В число осаждаемых по воле случая попали Дмитрий и _Алм_, сопровождающие провизию в замок.

Время близилось к обеду. Стискивая в ладони навершие меча, _Алм_ стоял на внутренней крепостной стене, тщетно стараясь разглядеть за далеким лесным массивом приближение врагов. Нападать они не спешили, избрав тактику выжидания.

Из смотровой башни вышел человек и направился по галерее прямо к _Алму_. Выказав должное почтение, мужчина доброжелательно произнес:

— Вам стоит отдохнуть. Вы здесь с самого утра.

— Если мое присутствие не требуется, я предпочту остаться здесь. — Видя, что тот не уходит, _Алм_ спросил, — Что-то еще?

— Поберегите силы, — настоял мужчина. — Будет здесь на одного человека больше или меньше, нашей участи это не изменит: если суждено, так умрем. А вам стоит поберечь себя. Герои…

_Алм_ слышал подобных речей достаточно. «Герои, в отличие от простых солдат, незаменимы», — было их сутью. Не сдержавшись, он выпалил:

— Я не могу смотреть, как на моих глазах умирают люди! Я предпочту уйти домой, зная, что спас здесь хоть кого-то!

Эхо собственных слов отрезвило. Мужчина, ничуть не задетый вспышкой его гнева, попытался начать уговоры с другой стороны, и _Алм_ предпочел уйти, прежде извинившись, что сорвался. Следующим, кто нарушил его покой, был Дмитрий.

— _Алм_, я понимаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но загоняя себя, ты никому не поможешь.

Встав рядом, Дмитрий посмотрел на лес. Переполненная всевозможной живностью зелень издали казалась такой же безжизненной, как и окружающие их стены, серой, несмотря на ярко светившее солнце. _Алм_, отказывающийся открыться Дмитрию, также походил на этот пейзаж.

— Я уже говорил: отдохну, когда захочу. Это дело чести. Я нес ответственность за их жизни.

В первом налете _Алм_ потерял почти пол отряда. Его вины в этом не было, но он все равно принял ее на себя.

— Чести… — повторил Дмитрий.

_Алм_ теперь часто использовал ее в качестве оправдания. Не предлагая ничего равноценного, эта честь не давала _Алму_ права на ошибку и требовала от него высочайших результатов. Дмитрий понимал ее природу и не пытался, как другие, заставить Алма ее игнорировать. Перво-наперво его цель была более насущной — накормить _Алма_. Зная, что тот, скорее всего, отказался бы от чего-то сытного, Дмитрий предусмотрительно взял с кухонного склада пару апельсинов. Предложив один _Алму_, он успел увидеть, как на его лице промелькнула искренняя улыбка, и улыбнулся и сам.

— Спасибо.

Умело порвав кожуру, _Алм_ очистил фрукт и тут же зубами впился в мякоть. Выступивший сок потек ему прямо в рот. Дмитрий перевел взгляд на лес. Их отношения нельзя было назвать ни дружескими, ни товарищескими, ни любовными. Исключая поцелуй в первый день знакомства, _Алм_, никак не порицающий отношения молодого себя с Дмитрием, в дальнейшем старался избегать оставаться с ним наедине. Дмитрий долгое время ловил на себе его печальные взгляды и молчал до сих пор, хоть и разгадал их причину практически сразу.

— _Алм_. За то время, что ты находился в своем мире, ты полюбил кого-то другого?

_Алм_ сделал вид, что не слышал вопроса. Медленно снимая со своего апельсина кожуру, Дмитрий продолжил говорить:

— Можешь не отвечать, но я хочу сказать, что в этом нет твоей вины. Вернувшись домой, ты не мог надеяться, что однажды вновь попадешь в этот мир.

Сбросив остатки недоеденного апельсина со стены, _Алм_ схватил его за руку, заставив выронить свой.

— Не говори так. Я… — в его голосе проступила злоба, — я все еще тебя люблю!

— Но? Тебя останавливает отнюдь не ты прошлый сам, а вина перед кем-то?

— Не…

— Ты все еще не умеешь врать, глядя в глаза, _Алм_.

Дмитрий приблизился к нему настолько близко, что мог коснуться его носа своим. В глазах _Алма_ плескалась паника. Не сочувствуя, Дмитрий не остановился и поцеловал его. На мгновение замерев, _Алм_ ответил, схватив его за плечи. Отстранив _Алма_ от себя раньше, чем хотелось, Дмитрий сделал шаг назад. _Алм_ отпустил, прижав пальцы к губам.

— Ты ничуть не изменился.

— Прости, но я не могу, — прошептал _Алм_, — Силика этого не заслужила…

— Так вот как ее имя. Не сомневаюсь, что она прекрасная для тебя пара, раз ты ее полюбил.

_Алм_ замотал головой. В его представлении об этом разговоре Дмитрий вел себя не настолько понимающим. Сдерживая выступившие на глазах слезы, _Алм_ протянул руку, но Дмитрий не дал себя тронуть.

— Все кончено, _Алм_. Поэтому прекрати винить себя во всем. Сердцу не прикажешь, так же, как и невозможно уберечь каждого солдата в гарнизоне. Спасибо за твою любовь. Я буду хранить ее и никогда не забуду.

Он улыбнулся. Рывком подавшись вперед, _Алм_ ухватил его за предплечья.

— Забудешь! — решительно произнес он и, всхлипывая, громче повторил еще раз уже нетвердым голосом, — Ты не сможешь беречь эти воспоминания, потому что обо всем забудешь! Когда ты вернешься домой, весь накопленный опыт останется здесь. А если тебе повезет вернуться… то только тогда вернется и память о пережитом. Я полюбил Силику, забыв о твоем существовании! Если бы я знал тебя, я никогда не смог бы… не смог бы забыть эти чувства!

Дмитрий порывисто обнял его, крепко прижав к груди. Уткнувшись ему в плечо, _Алм_ замолчал, прикусив губу. Признавшись, дороги назад не было. Дмитрий попытался разделить с ним боль, но меньше ее не стало, и теперь горечь уже за Дмитрия захлестнула с новой силой.

— Беркут — мой двоюродный брат… Я убил отца и…

Звон предупреждающего о нападении колокола заглушил его слова. Толкнув _Алма_ спиной в нишу между зубцами, Дмитрий поцеловал его, не давая говорить.

— Мы не умрем здесь, — процедил Дмитрий.

Все в замке знали, что без подкрепления, остатков гарнизона для обороны слишком мало. Конница Дмитрия в стенах была бесполезна. _Алм_ уронил голову на грудь.

— Я хотел бы любить только тебя…

Отвесив ему пощечину, Дмитрий встряхнул его за плечи.

— Мы не умрем здесь, — повторил Дмитрий, — а затем ты все мне расскажешь.

Горько усмехнувшись, _Алм_ ответил:

— Как скажешь. Я постараюсь. — Он посмотрел на Дмитрия. — Постараюсь ради тебя.

Но несмотря на все старания и волю к жизни гарнизона, в конечном итоге замок пал под вражеским натиском. Среди спасшихся героев имен Алма и Дмитрия не было.


End file.
